unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Toka Ryuumonbuchi
"She's got these giant blobs of fat on her chest where her breasts should be." - Toka talking about Justin Bieber "ARGH MY EARS" - Everyone after hearing Toka's laugh "Hail Satan! The ruler of mutated souls. In these sewers of sulfur we, your unholy parish, of utter and extreme blasphemy, to gather to feast with disgust and deranged joy! Overwhelming hate, and the sleaziest carnal fullfiment, upon the decomposing, and unblessed fruit, Your hideos uncreation, Hail Satan! ruler of Hell. Here upon this malicious sovereignty for you to step into this world of trash, created by an unabled God of sickness and self-disgust, known also as the God of the fallen city of Jerusalem. Come to us, so together we can bring destruction and filth onto this weaklings. We can operate as a tool in the final plan! We were bound by the ones who hide behind the masks of righteousness, we shall show these hypocrits our mightiest rights! Three times, we curse the name undesirable to our ears. That of the impotent, and mad with power from America. Three times we spit upon the existence of his virgin mother, who would not let her man touch her, but instead gave herself to someone who's highest work, was the rape of man's freewill. Three deadly spells we shall cast, upon the blindfolded slaves, who spread the obnoxious stench, of their unnatural, immoral hygene, wherever they crawl, preaching their doctors of self denial. We hail your lord of plague, and of lust and filth! We hail the work of your invincible hand, over all the world! Your work is done! This is the dawn of Satan's new millenium, an era of greed and lust, power and will! The year is won...Norris is DONE!" - Toka's rant against the Chuck Norris religion. '''Toka Ryuumonbuchi '''was the 12th Fuhrer of Germany. A righteous leader, she was elected as Fuhrer in 1551, at the age of 13, making her the youngest Fuhrer to date. She was commonly believed to be the Antichrist, though this has not been fully proven. Appearance Toka had long blonde hair, and sometimes wore glasses. She wore a loose straight jacket and glass slippers, commonly used to cut the throats of people who displeased her. Personality Toka was the most feared out of all the Fuhrers in German history, even more so than Edd Marian Double D and Vendetta Williams. She was extremely tyrannical and sadistic, making war with the Spaghettians and Vikings just for fun, as well as burning people for her enjoyment. She also only cared about herself and vice-Fuhrer, Rip Torn's, well being. Toka often slaughtered or had people executed simply for looking or thinking about her. Also, she was responsible for the Aztec Massacre of 1542. She also had entire households burned down simply for thinking they "looked ugly". History Toka was born into a rich family. She was the 11th Fuhrer, That Spider in the Shower's, vice-Fuhrer, and was also related to him, which made her the automatic vice-Fuhrer. Her tryannical rule only lasted two years, but still, she had caused major chaos and corruption across the land. People didn't dare to try and assassinate her, as her security force was too powerful for even the best of warriors to handle. She started the Spaghettian and Viking war, but her military forces defeated them easily. In 1553, she died of food poisoning in her bed. She was only 15 when she died. Her last words before passing away were, "Spaghetti can go die in a hole..." which indicates Spaghetti food poisoned her. Antichrist Conspiracy The elite Crime Solving Investigators, the Martians, investigated her death, and discovered she was food posoined by a plate of Spaghetti made by Bruce Willis. However, they also made a shocking discovery - her birth number matched up 3 sixes, which is the sign of The Devil. At first the Martians didn't understand, but then the facts came together - her sadism, war obsession, and often reported Satanic hymns were all signs of unholy evil. It has not been proven if she actually ''was ''the Antichrist or just a coincidence, but most people believe it is only a coincidence. However, to this day, it has not been proven. Revival In 2053, Toka was revived alongside Walt Disney below Wizzlyworld, due to a mistake in a revival process by workers at the park. Toka escaped from the guards, and is now currently working as the CEO in an oil factory. She hasn't done anything evil yet... Trivia .She was ranked 3rd in a 2010 list written by Tyler Perry, entitled "Top 50 Worst Rulers of All Time". .Her favorite food was cheese, and she often killed people if they did not like it. .She was only 15 when she died, and 13 when she became Fuhrer, making her the youngest Fuhrer to become one and youngest to die as one. Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Maniacs that cause Massacre Category:Guys who have money Category:Guys with quotes Category:Evil Category:Villians Category:Maniacs Category:Manically evil people who kill lotsa other people Category:People Believed to be the Antichrist Category:Females Category:Powerful Female Figures Category:Nazis Category:Things That You Wouldn't Think Are Evil, But Actually Are Category:Bowser's resting grounds Category:Bowser's minions Category:People With Antannae Category:Extremely Attractive People Category:Attractive Villains Category:PREPZ LULZ Category:Enemies of Tara Gilesbie Category:Members of The Prep Rebellion Category:FOOKIN SEXBOMBS Category:People who were stolen by somebody who doesn't deserve them Category:Saki Characters Category:Hottest people who get the lowest quality pictures Category:Absolute Beasts Category:Badassery Category:Metalheads Category:Anarchists Category:F**K YOU TYRANNOSAURUS ALAN, I'LL HAVE YOU FOR BREAKFAST! Category:Stupid People Category:Dumb Blondes Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Complete Monsters Category:Pages with overlong quotes Category:Stuff Category:Epics Category:Evil Jerks Category:Events Category:Evil people who kill lotsa other people but then kill their selfs Category:Evil Gods Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Guys Category:Undead Category:Undefeatable Category:Rulers Category:Things that could quite possibly kill Jesus himself Category:Believers in the Aquarian age Category:Juvenile Delinquints Category:PREPZ LULZ Category:People that can create other beings Category:Saki Related Stuff